The Amazing TG's Series Wiki:Rules
Community General *Always assume good faith. **This is the assumption that all edits made on this wiki are made with the intent to improve it. **Avoid outright reverting edits that seem to have been made in good faith unless it is very obvious vandalism. ***If you must do so, explain why, either in the edit summary or on the user's message wall. *Do not be a biter. **A biter is someone who attacks newcomers for bad edits, particularly their first or second ones. ***This scares away potentially valuable contributors. **Treat new contributors with respect, and if they make a bad edit, politely explain what was wrong with it. *Be respectful. **Avoid harassing or trolling other users, as it usually leads to a long drawn out argument that tends to end with all participants getting banned. *Under the Wikia Terms of Use, you must be at least 13 years old to have an account. **However, if you are underage, you may still have an account on this wiki, as long as you don't post information about yourself (i.e., your age). ***If you do so, you may be reported to Wikia Staff, at which point your account will be disabled. *Do not own and use multiple accounts or impersonate other users. **This is known as sock puppetry, and is a serious offense. **Users that are caught doing this will have all of their accounts blocked indefinitely. *Users should never beg for administrator/chat moderator rights. **These positions are granted only to those deemed suitable for the responsibility. **Begging for the position makes you seem like a child, who only wants to be an administrator for the sake of having the title. **Asking politely to become one is okay, though you should give valid reasons for why you need the power, like how you would improve the site. ***An example of begging would be "PLEASE MAKE ME MOD". ***An example of a legitimate request for administrator/chat moderator rights would be "I think I would make a good admin because...". **It should be noted that most users become an administrator/chat moderator without asking. ***If you just show that you are a responsible and trustworthy user dedicated to improving the wiki, chances are, you'll eventually have the position. *Cussing is allowed, but not recommended, due to the volume of kids that likely view this wiki, and the fact that it will get posted in places they are very likely to see. It also makes the wiki look bad, viewing the recent activity feed and seeing profanity. *Avoid posting spoilers to episodes without warning. A spoiler is defined as "anything that threatens to give away important details concerning the events of a dramatic episode". **Think of it as telling your friend the ending to a movie right before he goes to see it. Now that your friend knows the ending, the movie will not be as enjoyable as if he had gone in without that knowledge. **Note that you are allowed to post spoilers, it is just highly recommended to put a warning. This "warning" can just be something like putting "Spoiler alert!" right at the beginning of your post. For articles, there is also a spoiler template, which may be added by typing *Never increase your edits for competition. They're fun, but it's not gonna help the Wiki at all. Examples of blockable offenses include: **Making useless blogs **Spamming the forums and message walls **Adding one letter per publish **Editing the same article repeatedly (also known as edit milking) **Making more comments, message walls, and forum posts more than the three limit day. Comments *Posting links to streams, buffers, or downloads of any of the episodes is a violation of the Wikia Terms of Use, and is a serious offense. **Such posts will be immediately deleted, and proper action will be taken against the offender. **Examples of streams: YouTube, DailyMotion, Veoh **Examples of buffers: **Examples of downloads: PirateBay, MediaFire **Note that official streams/buffers/downloads are allowed - the Elmore Stream channel on YouTube, for example. *Role playing is not allowed under any circumstances on this wiki, including on chat. Role-playing is pretending to be a character, whether from the show or one that was made up. *Do not spam. **'Spam' is unwanted or unnecessary messages, like advertisements, long comments, nonsense, repeatedly posting the same message three or more times in a row, etc. *Do not incite drama. This includes: **Grief slinging (e.g., "I'm miserable, so you should be miserable too!") **Inferiority complex (e.g., "I am useless!") *Avoid necroposting. **'Necroposting' is posting in a forum discussion that has gone a long time without new posts (i.e., a dead discussion; hence the name, necroposting). **Once a discussion has gone about a month without new posts, do not post on it again, unless there is a legitimate reason for doing so. **An example of a legitimate reason would be an important discovery related to the discussion's topic. **In most cases, though, it would be safer to either start a new discussion, or say nothing. Message wall *Same rules apply from the comments section. *Do not make message wall posts lengthy. **Discussions like these belong to . Blog posts *Nearly the same rules apply from the comments section. *Blogs should have a point for existing. **A blog with little to no content is likely to be labeled as spam and subsequently deleted. *Making blogs about episode ideas is frowned upon. **If you are to do this, consider the thoughts of everyone else here before you make one. User pages *Never edit someone else's user page, unless reverting vandalism from someone else. **User pages are personal, and should not be edited by other users. *For your safety, do not add any any personal information about yourself (e.g., your real name, where you live). Content Editing *Unverifiable and ludicrous content is not to be added to pages, nor is speculation and fan fiction. *Vandalizing a page is a serious offense, and will result in an appropriate punishment depending on the severity. *Avoid making gallery pages for minor things, especially when there are less than five pictures available for it. *Observe correct spelling, grammar, and sentence construction. *Be sure that your changes make sense and flow with the article smoothly, especially when working with complex code. **One tiny error in coding can mess up an entire page. **Always use the "Preview" button before publishing, to ensure the page looks the way you intended it to. Images and videos *When you add images to an article, be sure they are of high quality (e.g., not pixelated). **The .png format is preferred, as it has the highest quality, but .jpg is also acceptable. *Uploading images unrelated to The Amazing World of Gumball is allowed, but obscene and violent ones are not under any circumstances. In addition, none of these images should be added to any of the official galleries. **Images and videos that are not used in articles/blogs/forum discussions/message walls/user pages within a month will be deleted. *Avoid re-uploading images and videos. **If there's an image that needs fixing, select "Upload a new version of this file". Categories *Do not make useless/unnecessary categories. **Categories are meant to organize articles in the wiki for the convenience of editors. **Categories like the following do no such thing: ***"Antagonist" and "Protagonist" — there are no permanent antagonists in the series ***"Characters who are animals" — adding this category accomplishes nothing Characters and Episodes *In Characters & Episodes... **sometimes the episodes usually carry a title almost irrelevant to the plot. ***but bear in mind that at least a small part of the episode has to do with this. **always supporting characters. **sometimes they are two very different stories that end in the same place. **every episode must have action, suspense or friendship, and sometimes a little romance. **in every episode Gumball and Darwin are the main characters, characters that are not supported absent the presence of these (except in the episode The Peanut) **The characters that are uploaded must be made by hand or computer (also allowed Early reel version as its source) Administration : Main Article: Project:Administration __NOEDITSECTION__